Inverse
by TheNeverLandSeeker
Summary: what if everything was reversed? What if kisshu was stuck in a dimension so fimilair but so different all at once? What if his life was twisted the other away around? Welcome to the inverse universe.
1. Chapter 1

'What if I'm not the hero? What if I was the bad guy?'~Edward Cullen, Twilight.

**Chapter one - Everything is so human?**

'I'll teach you something good.' Kisshu whispered. Blood gargling in his throat. He wasn't going to make it.

Slowly, he raised his blood stained lips to her soft, strawberry ones. Inch my inch the gap between them was closing. Her face was a mask of horror. She was frozen to the spot as the alien who saved her life died painfully and mercilessly in her arms.

He was so close. Just centimetres away from her lips. With one last breath that fell ragged from his mouth he collapsed with a dense thump against the stone floor. Before he slipped into the numb void of darkness, he heard a heart-wrenching, blood curdling scream that dwindled down to a faint whisper then to silence.

* * *

Kisshu's rich, golden eyes flashed open to the sound of a piercing alarm screaming for him to wake up. With a heavy fist he slammed it off then stared about the room he laid in. From faint memory of stalking Ichigo this seemed to be a bedroom. It had walls that were painted different shades of green with pictures and posters hanging from them. The room consisted of: One single bed draped with black and brown sheets, a desk, a chest of drawers, a wardrobe, a brown carpet and a door that lead to a normal, gleaming white en-suite including a bath. After investigating this, kisshu slumped back into the bed. Shocked and bewildered.

'I'm supposed to be...dead?' He muttered out.

A hand scrabbled under his pyjama vest and lifted it up. Not a mark was left from when deep blue stabbed his chest heartlessly. This was all so strange. Too strange to get his mind wrapped round it all.

'Kisshu! Your brothers are leaving for school soon, so hurry up!' A female voice called to him from downstairs.

'Oba no hanabira?' Kisshu gasped out.

His eyes darted toward the wardrobe. His school uniform hung on the outside, washed and freshly ironed. Kisshu stumbled out of bed and headed for the bathroom to do his morning business and get dressed. Something was telling him to go along with this whole eerie thing. One particular question- out of the millions of them-kept badgering him. Why was he alive?

Eventually, he trudged downstairs into the hall fully dressed. His bag and shoes were at the door along with two more bags and two more pairs of shoes. Kisshu walked past this all and practically fell over when he entered the kitchen. His auntie-who had been living on Cynoph in the torturous conditions before he died- was chatting to Taruto and Pai who both were wearing the exact same uniform as him.

'Oba no hanabiro! Taruto! Pai!' Kisshu exclaimed before running into a shameless hug with his auntie whom he hadn't seen for nearly a year.

'What's up my dear?' She asked the poor green haired alien boy that clung on to her like a small helpless child again. Her voice was hushed and very soothing. She had long, coppery brown hair that fell past her shoulders gleaming like a chocolate waterfall. Her eyes were a bewitching shade of gold that made hearts melt under her gaze. He skin was young and smooth and her smile was the most caring and comforting thing anyone ever looked upon. She was truly the most beautiful auntie anyone could ever wish for.

'I-I...why are you here? Pai, Taruto, how come you're here! You're unharmed! Where's Ichigo and the mews?' Kisshu babbled relentlessly.

'Hush kisshu darling. It must have been a bad dream. Please calm down.' She cooed to kisshu rubbing his back.

'Kish, are you feeling okay?' Taruto asked. That was definitely strange.

Pai stayed mute, slowly turning the pages of his book. Still uncaring as ever. However his brow had furrowed and it seemed like he was deep in thought. That was definitely normal.

'I-I guess s-so.' Kisshu managed to mumble out in reply to Taruto's anxious question.

**What's going on?! **He thought to himself.

'Here have a chocolate brownie kisshu, it will make you feel better. Now chop chop to school my darlings and I will see you later, sayonara!' She smiled at the three children.

'Sayonara!' They all bade her. Kisshu's voice was shrill and high pitched. He had decided to go along with this escapade just to see what's going on. That was his best bet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two – Kitty like attitude**

It and was a long and hard school day for the unfortunate kisshu. Quietly he trudged to his lessons-with the help of pai-and sat at his desk blankly watching the sensei teaching his fellow 'students'. Everyone was from the cyniclon race with their elfin ears and luminously coloured hair and eyes. But there were no humans. Was this earth or was this Cynoph? It seemed like earth but it was habited by the cyniclons. He decided to subtly ask Pai earlier on at lunch.

* * *

'Pai, I forgot the name of our planet. I was learning about the um…solar system last lesson.'

**I think that's the name of this galaxy? That should do it. **He thought to himself.

Pai shot him one weird glance and burrowed his nose back into his book before answering.

'In an English lesson? Well, this is Cynoph. How can you forget that?' He mumbled.

* * *

Kisshu had decided to clear his head and go out to the park he always used to stalk Ichigo. Everything was just too much for him now. What was the purpose to this mystery?

**I wonder if I still have my powers?**

With all his will he gathered up his strength and tried to teleport. No avail. He didn't budge off the spot he was standing in.

**Guess not. **His shoulders slumped gloomily.

Dutifully he carried on with the short journey to the entrance of the enormous park. Of course he still knew the way. Being a stalker certainly pays off.

He trudged through the entrance and along the pathway lined with beds of neon coloured flowers. On one side, trees formed a canopy of emerald leaves-the exact colour of his hair- overhead. They held twittering birds chirping their last song. On the other side, a fountain spilled a gleaming waterfall catching the light of the peachy sunset. Above the khaki leaves the sky formed a canvas of soft colours and cotton candy clouds. It was a beautiful scene. Kisshu took a moment out of his hectic life to indulge on the brilliance of Cynoph. He savoured the splendour of the crisp breeze that filled his lungs with a spring tinge.

'What am I going to do? I have to get back to my own time somehow. Che, even if I was dying in her arms. I still want to go back there. It's better than being stuck here not understanding anything.'

He thought for a moment. A picture of Ichigo's tear stained face conjured up in his mind. It was a haunting image. Her bell voice played her last words to him over and over again.

'**KISSHU!'**

'WHY!' He cried

He threw himself down on the grass and plummeted his fists in the earthy soil. He screamed this one syllable over and over again still beating the ground through his anger.

'Ichigo…'

To his sheer shock. An angelic voice cooed back to him.

'Neh, how do you know my name cutie pie?'

Kisshu swivelled around as fast as his scrawny body could carry him. His eyes bore over a female figure reclining in a sakura tree several yards away from him. She wore: a neon pink strapless top reaching just above her belly button; neon pink hot pants with several long spikes pointing from the waist; red gloves with puffy ends at the wrist; two long, white cloth pieces floating in mid-air from her waist; pink knee length boots tied with black laces and white wraps on her arms and legs barely seen beneath her long boots. Her hair was a bright strawberry red which was cropped wildly just beneath her ears. In her gloved hand she held a large strawberry which she clutched protectively.

'Well, guess kitty's got your tongue?' She called again. She had a cat like tinge to her tone. Seductive and purring.

'I-Ichigo!'

'So you can talk then cutie!' She twiddled with her fiery locks with her free hand and stared sexily at the flabbergasted kisshu still on the ground.

Kisshu stayed rooted to the spot. Then suddenly he shot up and ran to the tree Ichigo was at.

'Ichigo! W-What's going on! Why are we here! Please tell me you know what's going on!' He begged her trying to scrabble up the tree.

Ichigo stood up and swaggered along the branch-Balanced like a cat-still with her doe brown eyes locked on the alien boy.

'Baby boy, what are you talking about? This is the first time I've seen you ever!' she sang.

With that kisshu crumpled to the floor and began to cry. He had truly lost all he had. Even that love of his life. His soul mate. Ichigo jumped down from the branch and stood by his shaking form. She nudged him with her toe.

'Hey! I aint done nothing bad…yet.'

He jolted upright and stood up making Ichigo stumble back a bit.

'Oh god! Nothing bad yet! Well listen kitty you may have not done anything bad but everything's certainly bad enough for me already. Why are you acting like me?' He hissed at her.

'Back up forest boy don't take your life's misery out on me. Believe me; I won't make your life bad cutie. I'll make it unbearable.' She crossed her arms and grinned at him like a Cheshire cat. Then she floated over to him and kissed him full on the lips. Minutes later she broke the kiss then went to teleport off.

'Don't forget me bad boy. This isn't the last of me.' She winked then disappeared altogether.

Speechlessly, for the first time today, kisshu pulled off his wicked trademark grin.

'Nice.'

**I have returned everyone! Hope that was okay**** so, it looks like the roles have switched around BUT Kisshu liked that kiss-of course! **

**Anyway, I'd like people to mail me Idea's for what animals Kisshu, Pai and Taruto should be infused with (MAJOR GIVEAWAY) I need lots of ideas and ill select the best ones!**

**ASAP.**

**Okay?**

**Good**

**Please review and share with anyone okay?**

**Arigatou^_^**


End file.
